My best rival is my brother
by saki-chan1
Summary: Chapter 5 updated..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own blahblahblah. I got the idea from a fanfic from other anime. R & R onegai!!  
  
One peaceful day in Touya residence. Touya Koyo called his son to have a private talk. "Come and sit down, Akira. Let's have a father and son talk." Touya Akira shut the door behind him and take a seat in front of his father. He wondered what his father was going to tell him. Probably something about Go. "Well, Akira. maybe it will be difficult for you to accept, but I'm sure you will as time goes by..," Akira felt a sudden not-so-good feeling, "I've decided that."  
  
"HIKARUUUUU!!!!!" Mrs Shindou yelled at the top of her lungs to call her son - who's playing Go with Sai at the moment. "Doushite?" Hikaru finally made his way downstairs, looking annoyed. "Would you please come and sit here for just a few minutes?? I have to talk to you!" Hikaru groaned. " Mom, I've told you that a pro doesn't have to deal with school, right? It doesn't matter if my marks are ALL bad." " No, it's not about that, Hikaru." Hikaru blinked at his mother and looked at Sai, clueless. The ghost returned his look in the same way. "Then." "Listen, Hikaru," his mother took a deep breath," you maybe surprise to hear this."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT???????" Both Akira and Hikaru, at the same time in different places, screamed in unison. "As you hear, Akira, you will get a NEW mother next month.." ~ "Hikaru, this would be excellent. He and his son are also pros, just like you. It's amazing!" Hikaru dropped his jaws. 'Touya Akira, my stepbrother.This seems so IMPOSSIBLE to me.' Little that he knows, at the moment his rival thinks the same. 'Shindou.. mystepbrother. This NEVER seems to be possible to me..'  
  
'Wow, there will be a sibling rivalry! How interesting! ^^' Obviously, this came from Sai. "We're gonna meet them at 10.00 tomorrow." 'This couldn't be true,' both Akira and Hikaru thought to themselves.  
  
Tomorrow morning.  
  
"Akira, are you ready? Let's go!" His father was full with excitement while Akira, on the other hand, reluctantly followed him to meet his soon-to-be mother and soon-to-be *brother*. ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hikaruuuuu! Hurry up or we're gonna late!" "Ehm, Mom, I think I got a stomachache." Mrs Shindou managed to drag her son all the way to the restaurant. [ Sai! Help! I don't want to meet them in such condition! ] Hikaru thought that it would be far better to let them play Go with Sai million times than to face this embarrassing moment. [ Too bad. What can I do? Just accept your fate. ] [ Sai no baka! ] "I'm sure you'll be glad to know them.. blablabla.. " Mrs Shindou talked while dragging her son. 'Of course I *know* them,' Hikaru mumbled, 'long ago.'  
  
They arrived at the restaurant in the same time. ( author's note: too much coincidence, huh? ^^ ) Touya Koyo saw Mrs Shindou and smiled. Mrs Shindou saw Touya Koyo and smiled back. Hikaru saw Akira and seemed forgot how to smile. Akira saw Hikaru and, thank God, remembered how to smile, weakly. The parents came into the restaurant, leaving their son behind who still stood there like statues.  
  
Author's note: Don't ask what happened to Touya Akiko and Hikaru's father. Honestly, I don't know.. Just think it's funny to let them both become brothers.. MWAHAHAHA!!! Review and tell me what you think, so I can continue if you like the story. Arigatou, minna! 


	2. after marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters..  
  
A few weeks later..  
" Ready? 1.2.3, smile.. Good! Change position!" Today they're taking  
pictures of the new married couple. Akira was standing dully when Hikaru  
was beside him, built a castle in the air.  
"Children, come here to take a pic together with your parents!" come the  
photographer's voice. They followed not-so enthusiasticly.  
"Get ready.. 1.. 2.."  
Suddenly, Hikaru remembered something. "Chotto matte!"  
All stared at him with puzzled look.  
"I.. I want to brush my hair first..," he can't think of more logical  
reason.  
[ Sai! Hide behind me at once! Squat! ]  
The ghost pouted. [ Why? They can't see me at all. ]  
"Looks like nothing wrong with your hair, Shindou.." Akira commented, which  
earned him a glare from Hikaru.  
[ A camera can take a ghost's image sometimes! ]  
[ Eh? Hontou ni, Hikaru? I want to appear in the photo! ] Sai replied  
happily.  
"Are you ready, Hikaru? We can't wait for you all day. Just begin," ordered  
Hikaru's mom.  
[ Arghh! I'll take ur pic later, but NOT now! Sai! ] Hikaru screamed  
desperately in mind. " Smile, 1.. 2..." [ Fine, fine. ] "..3!"  
FLASH! Sai squatted in time. Hikaru sighed in relief. ~ ~ ~  
Shortly, they lived under the same roof after their parents got married.  
( Akira + Hikaru: AAARGHHHH!! NOOOOOOO!!! )  
Some days later.. Akira still can't get his beloved mother replaced by Mrs  
Shindou, while Hikaru obviously felt strange by the presence of his new  
father who looks rather - err - scary. So, today's morning goes on like  
before..  
"Ohayou, otou-san., obaa.. I mean, okaasan.." Akira still hesitate to call  
Mrs-no-longer-Shindou 'mother'. Touya Koyo stared at his son. Hikaru gulped  
and thought that he would've ran away if he was in Akira's position.  
"It's okay, honey. Akira will soon get used to call me 'okaasan', it's  
only a matter of time," Mrs Touya tried to comfort his husband. Akira took  
a seat far enough from his father to avoid getting lecture, especially in  
front of Shindou.  
" Hikaru, *your* father and I will manage some of your documents. Your name  
will be Touya Hikaru."  
Hikaru choked his milk. Akira gulped - yet he tried to hide it from his  
father.  
"UHUK! Uhuk! Mom, why is it so sudden? You didn't even ask me.."  
Mrs Touya sent a death-glare to her son, which kept Hikaru quiet at once.  
Akira blinked and wonder how a nice and gentle mother a moment ago now  
could change all of the sudden.  
"It's okay, dear.. Hikaru will soon get used to this.. it's only a matter  
of time," Touya Koyo comforted his wife. Mrs Touya gave him the sweetest  
smile and the two seemed to be in their own world.  
Akira and Hikaru tried their best to look casual, though their faces  
changed from white to green, then blue. Sai was giggling hard, but only  
Hikaru noticed. He elbowed the ghost - definitely forgot that Sai is  
untouchable, missed him and hit Akira.  
"OUCH! What're u doin' Shin.. Hikaru!" Akira eyed his father warily, but he  
seemed to be too dazzled in his own world to notice.  
Both Hikaru and Akira were wondering what kind of days they would pass  
later on when Mrs Touya said, "The presents we received during the wedding  
are still piled up in the living room. It won't look good if some guests  
come visit us... I haven't got time to arrange it."  
Hikaru sure thought his mother had plenty of time, which MOST she spent  
with her husband - for what, he doesn't want to know.  
"We can arrange them later, honey. Just keep them in a room."  
"No more vacant room to put them.." Mrs Touya started to think.  
A scary idea appeared.  
"I know! We'll put them in Hikaru's room. Hikaru, you'll stay in Akira's  
room until we get back from honeymoon."  
Two seconds passed without respond.  
".. and me ? " Akira asked, though he knew the answer.  
"Akira, you will share your room with *your* brother for only a few weeks,  
won't you ? " came a firm reply and a dangerous look from his father.  
A minute passed, no more responds. Even Sai has frozen, though only Hikaru  
knew. 


	3. Author's note

Author's note: Thanks to all reviewers..!! ^^ I'll try my best on the next chapter to make it better. About how they can get together, I'm not sure what to write.. won't it be a little bit too cruel to tell that either of Touya Akiko or Hikaru's dad passed away from any illness or accident?  
  
They can't both pass away in a short time too.. and I want to make it when Hikaru and Akira are still in their teenage, so some funny things will happen naturally. You know, the childishness and those things.. ( although 'childish' is not the correct word to describe Akira ).  
  
I do remember that Hikaru had taken a pic once with Touya Koyo in the first- new dan match, and Sai didn't appear in the photo. But it will be funny to let Hikaru think of the possibility of Sai appear in the photo, esp his *new* family photo.  
  
Well.. you can send suggestion about the storyline to my email-add, mizu_en_dyck@hotmail.com. Please don't submit in the review, cos the readers will know the story first before I write. And it'll be no fun. Anyways, beside that.. opinions, suggestions, and flames are accepted, review please..! ^^ 


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.  
  
Author's note: Hi, minna! I'm so sorry for late update and grammar  
mistakes. I have to share the computer with my little bro, but this chapter  
is longer.. And, uh.. would someone kindly tell me how to get a beta-  
reader? Actually, this fic is mainly focused on Hikaru and Akira. yeah,  
it's kinda rushed a bit. but I hope it's not too corny. Thanks for all  
reviews!  
  
A line has been drawn in the middle of Akira's room to separate his space  
with Hikaru's, and a curtain was hung between. Hikaru feels fine with all  
that, just as he expected. The only matter is, he got a VERY narrow space  
for him and Sai... but Akira didn't know that.  
And out of his knowledge, Akira DID have his own problem...  
  
Meanwhile, Akira was in the Go club. He moved the Go stones, supported his  
head with his hands, looked rather sleepy..  
"Akira-kun, you look worn out... is there something wrong?"  
Ichikawa asked.  
"No. It's nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," he smiled  
weakly.  
'It's just Shindou. His snoring habit kept me awake all night...  
and to think that I'm going through this for a few weeks...'  
He sighed in frustration. 'I must plug something into my ears tonight.'  
And so he did. ~ ~ ~  
  
On the next morning, it was Sai who woke Hikaru up.  
[ Hikaru! Wake up or you'll be late! ]  
Hikaru stretched and groaned.  
[ Uh.. let me sleep a few minutes more... even Touya hasn't wake up yet...]  
[ But Hikaru, it's already half past seven! ]  
"Nani!?" Hikaru grabbed his clock. Sai's right.He jumped at once and  
reached the door. [ Hikaru, you must wake Akira first! ]  
[ Who cares..? ]  
"Touya!" Hikaru shouted, "Touya, wake up!!"  
Akira still slept soundly and didn't even move. Hikaru shook him hard.  
"Get up! It's half past seven now!"  
Akira finally woke up. "...Whatt? Half past seven!!"  
Hikaru gazed at him with incredulous look.  
"Geezh, Touya... you slept like a dead person...," he smirked and turned  
his back, so he didn't see Akira took out the cotton he plugged into his  
ears last night, "I can't believe you're late!"  
Something in Akira's forehead twitched. Sai understood his pain.  
[ Err... Hikaru...]  
" ... Have you finished..? Well.. the only reason - why - I'm - finally -  
late - is - because, ...YOU snored like a pig, ya know..?"  
And he threw the pillow to Hikaru before he got up. ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, dude, how's life?" Waya asked with a smirk across his face.  
"Hn." It was a limp reply from the black-yellow haired boy. 'You can't call  
it wonderful life when you have Touya and a talkative ghost attached to  
you.'  
They were in the Go institute, waiting for their matches. Hikaru and Akira  
managed to come - amazingly - NOT late, after their short argument.  
"Aww, come on! It wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Waya slapped his back,  
Hikaru nearly fell to the ground. "OUCH! Why you..."  
Before he could do anything to retaliate, Morishita 9-dan appeared.  
"Ah! Shindou!" He suddenly realized something. "Sorry, I mean -- Touya,  
( Hikaru facefaulted ) how's your father? I plan to visit him this  
afternoon."  
"Uh.. my parents have gone for...honeymoon..."  
"Oh, I see... ... WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????"  
Morishita-sensei and Waya dropped their jaws. Hikaru fetched a DEEEEP  
breath. "...Yeah, I said... honeymoon..."  
Silence. "... ..."  
They all knew that the marriage had caused a big commotion in Go world,  
even more sensational than Touya Koyo's retirement publication. But talk  
about honeymoon..  
"... .. First, he played Internet Go... then he retired... and now he's  
married *again* and went for honeymoon..." Morishita-sensei muttered to  
himself.  
" I'll never understand him." And he left the two younger pros. ~ ~ ~  
  
Tired and rather depressed ( no matter where he was, there're always people  
who asked him about 5 questions every hour ), Hikaru finally got home.  
[ If they're still as curious as they were before, I'll stay home tomorrow,  
all day. ]  
[ Yeah! And you can play Go with me, Hikaru!] Sai replied happily. Hikaru  
sighed.  
He walked to the refrigerator to get some softdrinks and saw a paper stuck  
on it. He caught something like "cooking", "cleaning" and found his name  
and Akira written on it.  
"Touya, what's this?" he asked Akira, who just walked in.  
"You don't need to call me Touya because we're both Touya now."  
"Ugh. We can just call each other like before for our parents are not here.  
Besides, I don't want people to confuse me with you."  
"They won't. Because I'm 4-dan now, and you're still 2-dan," Akira replied  
as innocent as he could.  
Hikaru glared. "... I won't take it as an insult," he finally decided.  
"So, what's this?"  
"That's a schedule. You will cook on Monday, Wednesday and Friday when I'll  
clean the floor and vice versa on the other days ."  
"Oh.."  
".. we will decide who cooks or cleans the floor on Sunday by playing Go.  
The winner decide."  
( Author's note: In case you're curious, they brought their clothes to the  
laundry since the 'honeymoon' and hardly eat at home because, uh.. pros are  
busy, you know. )  
They can just eat toasted bread for breakfast, but what about dinner? And  
the house's getting dirty too.. that's why Akira finally decided they had  
to do the houseworks, as long as *their* mother's not home.  
Hikaru was still amazed when Akira narrowed his eyes and asked  
suspiciously, "Shindou... you CAN cook, can't you?"  
Hikaru, and Sai, blinked.  
"Of course I can!" Hikaru tried to cover his awkwardness by saying it  
outloud with confidence.  
Akira sighed in relief. But Hikaru was lying. ~ ~ ~  
  
'Me and my big mouth...' Hikaru thought when he faced a challenge in the  
kitchen. [ Sai! Help me..! ]  
[ Do you think I can cook? All I did in the last 400 years was playing  
Go... You really don't have to lie, Hikaru...]  
[ You want me to look stupid in front of him, huh? ]  
[ Well.. you CAN'T cook....]  
[ If you can't help, then keep quiet! ]  
It's Monday afternoon, Hikaru's turn to cook. He was wearing a white apron  
and a book ( 'How to be a perfect housewife' ) was laid open in front of  
him.  
"Let's see... cut the onion, mushroom and beancurd first... then boil the  
water..." Hikaru cut the onions poorly, almost cut his fingers.  
[ Hikaru! The water is boiling! ]  
[ Put the noodles! ]  
[ How can I? ]  
[ Arrghhh! You're useless! ] Hikaru threw the noodles into the pan.  
[ You're mean! ] Sai started to sulk. "Now, make the sauce..."  
[ Hikaru! ]  
[ Be quiet, Sai! ]  
[ But... but.. your apron is burnt! ]  
" Aaaaahhhhhh!!" ~ ~ ~  
  
It was six o'clock while Akira was walking home from his Go session. He was  
hungry for sure. 'I wonder what Shindou cooked....'  
" Tadai -- ..." A burnt smell welcomed him as he opened the door.  
Akira could sense something IS wrong. He ran to the kitchen and saw a  
mess...  
Hikaru sat on the floor, exhausted. His apron was burnt, and so was the  
thing in the pan. Sai was blowing the smoke ( of course Akira can't see him  
).  
"... ..." ( Akira was too shocked to say anything )  
Hikaru saw him and laughed nervously, "Oh, you've come home... eheheh..  
how's your day?" Akira turned his head to look around the kitchen.  
"Oh, err... it was an accident..."  
"Shindou... "  
"... ..."  
" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HERE?!??" stormed Akira.   
[ Kami-sama...] Sai covers his eyes and ears. ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's note: Well... how was it? Btw, can you guess what Hikaru's going  
to cook? 


	5. chap 5

Author's note: Hi minna! Sorry for late update.. just read.  
  
After cleaned the kitchen, they both went out to eat ramen ( Hikaru treat  
). Akira didn't say a word until they finished eating.  
" Since *you* have lied that you can cook," ( Hikaru hold his breath ), "  
you have to pay for us to eat outside every time it's your turn to cook!"  
" Nani!? I'll get bankrupt!! " Everyone turned their heads to them.  
" It's your own fault. And if you don't lower your voice, Shindou, I'm sure  
they'll kick us out from the restaurant."  
" But it's unfair!! "  
" Fair in my opinion! "  
A few minutes after the argument began, a waiter came to their table.  
" *cough* *cough* If you two have finished eating, please pay and continue  
your conversation OUTSIDE. "  
Akira stood understandingly, but Hikaru protested.  
" IS THIS YOUR MANNER TO A GO PROFESSIONAL PLAYER AND YOUR-LOYAL-WEEKLY-  
GUEST?? "  
*Thud* Ah, well, he asked for it.  
  
Hikaru kept complaining on their way home, caused Akira to get a headache.  
Poor him.  
" Shut up! "  
" No way. No way no way no way no way no way NO WAY!! "  
" Yes way! "  
" No way ! "  
" YES WAY!! "  
" NO WAY!! "  
Getting tired and dizzy, Akira finally gave up. " Fine, then... I'll cook  
everyday and you clean the floor every-single-day," Akira said desperately.  
" Hurray!! " Hikaru jumped and made a V sign.  
" On Sunday, " Akira continued, " if I win then you treat. "  
" If I win then you have to eat whatever I cook, " Hikaru replied  
cheerfully.  
Akira was shocked to hear the last sentence.  
' I mustn't lose. Mustn't lose. Mustn't lose... '  
  
Sunday afternoon.  
" Makemashita..." Hikaru bowed his head deep down.  
" Arigato gozaimasu. "  
" Arigato..."  
" Do you want to discuss the game? "  
" Whatever... I know it's a wrong move here." Hikaru pointed a dot.  
" Yeah, you're right. You should've moved here..."  
They discussed the game for a while, but Hikaru's mind wasn't really on it.  
' Crap. I have to treat for lunch and dinner. '  
[ Hikaru! Listen to his explanation! ]  
" Shindou, are you listening? " Akira stared at him. Hikaru was back to  
earth. " Um, yeah? " Akira sighed.  
" You know, Shindou... why can't you play like the first time we played two  
years ago? You seem like a different person since then..."  
' Not this subject again. ' Hikaru was bored of those why-you-can't-play-  
that-good-anymore questions. " Uh...it's just a coincidence? "  
Akira eyed him, more suspiciously than concernly.  
" ...Do you need a psychiater? Maybe you have double personalities..."  
Sai snickered.  
" Um...NO. I'm sure that I'm VERY healthy, thank you," Hikaru replied, a  
little bit annoyed, " my Go isn't that bad, is it? Besides, I'm improving!  
"  
" You do know Sai, right? " Two pairs of eyes grew bigger. ( A/N: One is  
Sai's, you baka! )  
" Sai? Oh...the strong Go player in the internet? " Hikaru played stupid,  
" no, I don't know him. "  
" You're lying. Sometimes, I feel Sai's aura in you. "  
" Touya, I DON'T know him. Frankly. Honest. "  
" If you tell me, you don't have to treat. I'll treat you ramen for, err...  
a month! "  
Hikaru nearly drooled to hear Akira's offer, but he managed to control  
himself.  
" Uum... Touya... what do you want to eat for lunch? "  
  
Hikaru treated for two straight Sundays. He spent almost half of his salary  
that month.  
[ Sai, do something! I don't have much money left! ]  
[ Are you asking me to play Akira? Now, that's cheating, Hikaru...  
although I really want to. Hiks. ]  
[ Uhh... and he would never stop asking about you if you played. No, I'm  
not going to get myself into trouble. ]  
" Arghhh!! I must win this Sunday! "  
[ Ganbatte ne! ^^ ]  
" Whom are you talking to, Shindou? " Akira came into the room without  
warning. Hikaru jumped in shocked.  
" Touya! You could get me a heart-attack, you know? You should know to  
knock before enter other's room! "  
Akira raised his eyebrows. " Correct. Actually, it's MY room..."  
" Oh yeah..." Hikaru mumbled sheepishly.  
" And don't forget to treat me sushi this Sunday. "  
Hikaru glared. " I'm going to win this Sunday! "  
" Never. "  
  
Author's note: Sorry, it's quite short.  
Actually, it's sukiyaki that Hikaru was trying to cook...( chap 3 ) 


End file.
